Grief
by lia200304
Summary: How do you deal with a grieving scientist? Penny is about to find out One-shot FRIENDFIC


This is only a friendship fic!

Rated: K

Nothing could prepare Sheldon for this, He knew it w as coming but who really prepares for this sort of thing to happen! No one can truly prepare no matter how many drills or survival kits you run or have. Sheldon slowly walks up to the Hospital bed, looking for any sign that his MeeMaw was not gone. He looks at his sister, his brother, then his mother before being pulled into a hug by Penny. The only one of his so called friends that really cared enough to fly with him at a moment's notice to say goodbye. Sadly they were too late. Sheldon got out of Penny's hug and slowly walked back up to the Hospital bed. Penny grabs his wrist and pulls him back to her into a fierce bear hug. Sheldon couldn't take it no more and the tears started to flow freely. He turns his head from Penny shoulder to look at his mom once more.

"How did this happen?! You told me there was time?!" Sobbed Sheldon

"I am sorry sweetie, she held out as long as she could. But the Lord wanted her more." Said Mary

"No the Cancer wanted to win. If I had known about this before I went across the country on a train ride to clear my head, I would have came home and started to talk to Bernadette via skype about prototype drugs that would have saved her!"

"I am sorry sweetie-"

"No excuses! I could have saved her!"

Frustrated about it, Sheldon pushes Penny away and storms off. Penny starts to go after him but Mary touches her.

"Give him time Penny. He was this bad when PeePaw died. He just needs to go find a quiet place and blow off some steam"

"No he needs me right now." Penny walks off

Mary turns back to her kids and hugs them deeply as a chaplain comes in to pray

Losingafamilymemberyoulovereallysucks

Penny looked everywhere but couldn't find Sheldon. She stopped a Male nurse to ask if he has seen Sheldon. After the Nurse called Sheldon a cutie, he pointed to the gift shop. Penny walks in and finds Sheldon at the book section. She quietly walks up to him and taps him on his sleeve. He frowns but ignores Penny. Penny does it again but grabs onto his sleeve. Sheldon turns and glares at Penny.

"Penny you are touching me. Please remove the hand before I give you a strike."

"Its okay sweetie to feel confused, and all the other mixed up emotions! You need to let it all out! Come on your family needs you right now."

"If they really needed me, they would have told me earlier that she had stage 4 brain cancer! I could have saved her!"

"You can't save everybody Sheldon. Come on your family needs you."

"I don't want to go back in there. I don't think I can handle it."

"Oh okay sweetie. Just stay here and I will go tell your mom that we are going to go take a ride to clear your head before we head back to the house. Alright?"

"Alright"

Penny races back to Mary, Sheldon skims the books and finds a book on grieving. Without thinking, he picks it up and pays for it. The lady said her sorry but Sheldon ignored her. He stands outside the giftshop and starts to read. He hears Penny coming and quickly hides the book. Penny gives him a sad smile and slowly they walk back to the rental car. Penny slowly pulls out of the parking lot and off they go. Neither talked as they watched the trees and the land fade away. Penny pulls up to the Rainforest Café and parks the car. After a minute of just sitting there, Sheldon opens the door without a word and heads in. Penny sighs and follows suit. The waitress gets them a secluded table. They both ask for water. When the waitress left, Penny turns to Sheldon and reaches for his hand. Sheldon puts his hands on his lap and looks down. Penny sighs again.

"Sheldon, hunny? I know this is hard for you right now, but I am here for you. Please let me comfort you."

Sheldon looks up and glares

"I am not a child Penny, I don't need hand holding or comfort. I just need to be left alone."

"I never said you was a child Sheldon but you do need comfort. Please Sheldon let me in"

"If I let you in, you will use my weakness against me. All who know me, have done the same. Why are you different from the rest?"

"Because I am there for you when you are sick, I make hot beverages when you are upset and sing soft kitty. I think out of all our friends, I truly care about you! I would never hurt you Sheldon."

Sheldon looks down at the table as the waitress brings their water. Penny orders two medium rare burgers for the both of them. Sheldon looks back up at Penny when the waitress leaves.

"You do have a point. I see that you do truly care about me more than my so called friends and my girlfriend. Very well. Shall I come over or do you come to me?"

"Whatever you like sweetie."

Sheldon surprised Penny by getting up and giving her a hug like he did when he got that Napkin. By that time, the food arrived and they both dug in. Once they were done, Penny drove back to the Hospital and Sheldon hugged every one of his family members.

3 Days Later

It seems Sheldon's Meemaw was well known. People from towns far away to almost everyone in their twon came to the wake/funeral. Penny stood besides Sheldon, Holding his hand as he was given stories about how crazy Meemaw was in her younger days, to how she helped a poor woman on a street, to knitting 20 hats for a youth group to take with them on their trip to Mexico. Sheldon surprised everyone by giving a thoughtful speech and eulogy. As he and his family walked down the steps to the car that will drive her to her final resting place, Penny placed her hands around Sheldons waist and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Penny for being there for me."

"No problem Sheldon! Anything for my best friend."

AN: So you might be wondering why I am posting this instead of updating. Well last night we found out my grandma didn't have much longer to live. So at 6am this morning, we raced up to my grandparents but we didn't make it in time. I figure this is a good way to write what I am feeling at the moment so here you go. I will be updating soon (I hope).


End file.
